El Regalo Perfecto
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: El cumpleaños de Harry es pronto y Draco quiere darle un regalo hecho por el... Ser un niño consentido tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas... Ven y te enseñare como se hace. -Dijo. Pasteles, besos y chocolate si eres diabetico no entres :3


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo solo escribo por que me gusta.

Advertencia: Slash, chicoxchico. Ya ustedes estan bastante grandes para saber que si no les gusta el genero no deben leerlo.

Notas del autor: Hola, aqui otra de mis historias. Gracias por comentar y favoritear mi fic "_Los celos son siempre una señal de inseguridad_" Gracias por hacerme saber que lo estoy haciendo bien y que les gusta por que eso es lo mas importante, (un millon de gracias) y por eso les traigo otra historia, un poco corta pero fue un arrebato de inspiracion y no podia desaprovecharlo. Se me ocurrio la idea por que estaba haciendo un pastel de chocolate. (No soy buena cocinera como Draco :CCC) pero ya me entenderan.

Si eres diabetico por favor no entres, el proximo contenido es alto en azucar :333

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p>El regalo perfecto:<p>

- Ingredientes… 5 Tazas de harina… 2 ¾ Tazas de azúcar… 6 Huevos… ½ Barras de mantequilla 400 gr… 5 Cucharaditas de levadura… 1 Tableta de chocolate de taza… ¾ Tazas de leche… mmm… Se bate la mantequilla con el azúcar y bla, bla… bla… - dijo un rubio platino muy ensimismado.

Era la sexta vez consecutiva que leía la misma receta, pero cuando la ponía en práctica las cosas no salían tan bien como se leían, la 3 vez que la hizo el pastel era una masa deforme de color verde y si no fue una ilusión óptica juraría que se movía. Si, Draco Malfoy jamás fue (o seria) un buen cocinero. Pero valdría la pena, porque todo el teatro del cocinerito era debido a que quería prepararle algo especial a Harry por su cumpleaños. Ambos habían planeado quedarse en Hogwarts con todos los otros alumnos que también permanecían en el colegio durante las vacaciones (que a decir verdad eran unos cuantos, lo que lo molestaba mucho porque quería estar solo con Harry) y así pasar esa fecha tan única juntos. Por eso se había tomado tantas molestias y más vale que a Harry le gustara porque si no, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore lo salvaría.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche y el rubio no había terminado el pastel, mañana era el cumpleaños de Harry, había pensado en comprarlo pero no sería lo mismo y Harry no era tan tonto como para creer que un pastel comprado había sido hecho por él la diferencia sería enorme, así que Draco decidió emplear magia en el pastel. No fue la mejor idea de todas, las cocinas (las de Hogwarts) quedaron sumergidas en una densa capa de harina y claro unos cuantos huevos rotos por las paredes, todo había resultado desastroso y bueno el rubio nunca fue el ser más paciente de todos, con un rugido digno de un león y encolerizado hasta las pestañas dijo:

- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO HACER UN SIMPLE PASTEL?... – se notaba su frustración y como era de esperarse llamo a los elfos para que limpiaran el desorden mientras el releía la receta por séptima vez.

~OO~

La noche era hermosa llena de muchas estrellas y la luna dormía plácidamente en el horizonte, hacia un frio tremendo pero nada que una buena taza de chocolate caliente no mejore. – Pensó un moreno, que se dirigía a las cocinas, claro, sin percatarse de lo que ahí le esperaba. Cuando paso por el cuadro, contemplo una escena que jamás querría olvidar, los elfos limpiaban las cocinas mientras Draco Malfoy, si su Draco Malfoy, yacía sentado en uno de los mesones enfrascado en la lectura de un curioso libro, se veía tan hundido en ella que parecía no percatarse de la presencia de Harry. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? – se pregunto internamente; de pronto sintió una presión en su rodilla, bajo la cabeza y vio a un elfo domestico que le jalaba cuidadosamente el pantalón, ¡Y no era nada más ni nada menos que Dobby!, Harry se agacho a su altura y le pregunto:

- Hola Dobby, ¿Cómo estás? ¿todo bien? ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?

- ¡Hola, Señor Harry Potter! ¡Dobby esta muy bien! ¿Usted esta bien? ¿Desea algo para comer? ¡Dobby lo puede ayudar Señor! – dijo muy animadamente, el elfo domestico más amigable de todos.

- No necesito nada Dobby, gracias por preguntar, solo me gustaría saber ¿qué paso? – insistió.

- ¡Vera señor Harry Potter! El señor Malfoy ha venido a preparar algo para alguien muy especial, pero no es buen cocinero – Gimoteo, por haber insultado a su antiguo dueño – Y todo le sale mal ¡Es un desastre! ¡No quiere que lo ayudemos en nada!... bueno solo a limpiar… ya lo ha intentado seis veces mi señor, ¡y todo ha sido una calamidad! – Respondió Dobby bajando la voz para que el heredero de los Malfoy no escuchara.

- Entiendo, pero ¿no sabes para quién es? – Volvió a preguntar.

- No mi señor, solo se eso ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy un elfo malo! – Dobby iba a realizar otra de sus sesiones de auto castigo, pero Harry fue más rápido y le rogo que no hiciera ruido, este accedió y se fue con sus compañeros a terminar de limpiar.

Harry se acerco sigilosamente hacia el rubio que aun leía el libro, y pudo ver su nombre, en la portada recitaba "_Postres sabrosos para cualquier ocasión, Edición para cocineros inexpertos_", Harry rio un poco por el titulo pero recordó que no podía hacer ruido, Draco podía escucharlo en cualquier momento. Después de un tiempo de haber estado observándolo se decidió a salir y tentar su suerte, después de todo era su novio no podía hacerle algo verdaderamente malo ¿O sí?, con voz apacible hablo:

- Draco ¿Estás bien?

El aludido levanto la cabeza instantáneamente y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Harry ahí, parado… viendo el regalo que él le hacía… estaba considerando echarle un hechizo desmemorizante, pero luego recordó que era Harry y bueno no quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Dijo, en un tono de culpabilidad.

- Venía a buscar un poco de chocolate caliente, pero te encontré aquí… haciendo… ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Pregunto acercándose a Draco para ver el libro que cargaba en las manos.

Draco cerro de golpe el libro y dijo: - Un pastel… ¡si eso hago! – confió en la poca receptividad de su novio y por su cara de duda supuso que no se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños lo que fue una gran noticia para el rubio y se ideo un plan para sacar a Harry de ahí y terminar su pastel, todo eso en solo unos segundos.

- ¿Y para que quieres un pastel? ¿Acaso no te basta conmigo? ¿o no soy lo suficientemente dulce? – Dijo el moreno acariciando el cabello de su novio.

Draco tenía una batalla interna no podía dejarse seducir por Harry, y pese a las insinuaciones de su novio dijo: - Es que no es para mí, Es… para el cumpleaños de mi madre. – mintió.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, en ese caso te ayudare y así le enviamos el pastel de parte de los dos, no quiero quedar como un mal yerno. Me lo hubieras dicho, de hecho jamás pensé que fueras así de cariñoso con tu madre. – ideo el moreno con un tono casi considerado, después de todo Narcissa se había opuesto rotundamente a su noviazgo pero tal vez si lograba demostrar su buena voluntad esta sería un poco más condescendiente con él.

- No lo creo, ella no comerá nada hecho por ti… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar? Yo puedo solito. – Pero el lugar no ayudaba en nada y que Harry lo ayudara no estaba en su plan, después de todo el pastel era para él.

- No importa digamos que solo lo hiciste tu, pero yo te ayudare. No pienso dejarte solo para irme a descansar, eso sería poco caballeresco.

Al diablo con los caballeros. – pensó Draco. Lo único que quería era que se fuera y el poder terminar, pero gracias a los dotes gryffindorescos de Harry no sería posible, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que no podía estar ahí? Así que cayó en la conclusión que ni Voldemort podría alejar a Harry de las cocinas, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ayudar, internamente se sentía mal porque ese era su regalo y quería hacerlo él solo, pero bueno nadie lograría apiadar la caballerosidad de un león.

- Bien, puedes ayudarme… pero solo con una condición. – Dijo.

- ¿Cuál? - Harry supuso que no sería nada bueno.

- Solo haremos la masa luego te irás, ¿de acuerdo? – por lo menos la decoración seria solo de él.

- Es un trato. -se limito a decir y tomando el libro de las manos de Draco leyó la receta y empezaron.

~OO~

Eran las doce menos cuarenta minutos de la noche cuando Harry pregunto: - ¿Batiste bien la mantequilla, los huevos y el azúcar? –Pero no recibió respuestas audibles, sino visuales, Draco estaba enfrascado en una pelea con el batidor de mano.

- Ven y te enseñare como se hace. – Dijo.

Lo bueno de vivir con los Dursley (si es que había algo bueno) es que Harry no era tan mal cocinero como cierto rubio, y sabia preparar una simple torta de chocolate.

Draco se acerco a Harry y le paso el tazón con la mezcla que él no había podido batir; Harry no lo recibió sino que se puso atrás del rubio y tomándolo de la mano empezó a batir. Draco se sobresalto al principio pero luego siguió los acompasados meneos de la paleta a la que Harry le daba vida sostenida directamente de su mano. Duraron unos minutos cuando Harry soltó las manos de Draco y agrego la harina con la levadura, y volviendo a su posición agarro de nuevo las manos de su novio y siguió batiendo lentamente, no se podía contener la felicidad en el cuerpo de Draco, sonreía como nunca eh incluso sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Harry dejo de batir la mezcla ya hecha y dijo:

- Bien solo falta el chocolate. – Sonrió.

- Sí, pero hay que derretirlo… ¿Por qué no lo hago yo y tu vas calentando el horno? – Musito, pendiente de que faltaban quince minutos para el cumpleaños de su novio. Jamás le daría tiempo.

- Bueno esta bien... – Argullo Harry no muy convencido. En cualquier momento la cocina explotaría, o por lo menos de eso estaba casi seguro.

Draco tomo el chocolate en barra, y sin saber ciertamente que hacer lo metió en el caldero caliente, efectivamente en cuestión de segundos el chocolate empezó a derretirse; cabe decir que por ese breve instante Draco se sintió dios; luego con sumo cuidado lo saco y derramo el contenido chocolatoso en una taza y empezó a remover como Harry le había enseñado, el chocolate estaba listo, Draco que por fin había hecho algo por si solo agarro la vasija y camino hasta donde estaba su moreno de ojos verdes, para verter el chocolate en la mezcla y hacer por fin la torta.

No duro mucho su felicidad por que sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, Draco resbalo, pese a que el piso estaba lleno de harina y huevos que los elfos todavía no habían limpiado, porque él los despacho y les pidió que descansaran, no pudo mantenerse de pie y se derrumbo manchándose completamente de los ingredientes regados por todas partes que el mismo había desperdiciado y por supuesto la taza de chocolate que con tanto esmero se había propuesto a remover le cayó de lleno en la cabeza, Draco enojado mas por el desperdicio de chocolate que por el dolor de la caída, lanzo la taza vacía lo más lejos posible e intento pararse, pero flaqueo y volvió a caer, Harry que veía la escena con intenciones de explotar de la risa, comprendió por fin de que se trataba todo el cuento de la torta. No era para su madre, de hecho su madre le mandaba postres; Era un regalo de cumpleaños para él, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? Ni se acordó, por eso Draco le negaba con tanto esmero la ayuda. Al verlo tirado y cubierto chocolate se le hizo agua la boca… su novio estaba empapado de un delicioso manjar.

Draco sabía que Harry había comprendido todo, por su mirada… su sonrisa y tal vez su expresión de triunfo, lo veía débil e indefenso y cuando se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a gatear muy provocadoramente hasta donde estaba él, supo lo que le esperaría.

Harry llego hasta donde estaba Draco y empezó a darle pequeños besitos por toda la cara embarrada de chocolate, empezó a lamer su cuello y con una voz casi felina dijo:

_Casi me engañaste… le beso en los labios._

_Solo faltaba muy poco ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?... lo miro a los ojos._

_Eres demasiado predecible y yo muy ciego, era de esperarse ¿no?... le beso la frente._

_Te acabas de quedar sin regalo, ¿lo sabías verdad? … sonrió._

_Tengo el regalo perfecto… siguió lamiendo su cuello._

_¿Un desastre? O ¿Algo de que burlarte de mí?... gimió._

_No… un novio cubierto de chocolate, no necesito mas nada… insistió con besos por su rostro._

_Eres un caso, Harry… Draco rodo sus brazos por la cintura de su novio._

_Soy TU caso… y mi nombre se oye bien dicho por ti… se aparto para regalarle una cálida sonrisa._

_Te amo Harry..._

_El moreno lo beso… y este lo correspondió._

_Feliz cumpleaños…._

_Te amo Draco…_

Y mientras los dos jóvenes se repartían un mar de besos y caricias, el horno estaba a su máxima temperatura y humeaba, las tazas estaban regadas, los materiales de cocina esparcidos por el suelo y los trastes sucios.

Pero nada importaba más que la felicidad del cumpleañero y su novio.

* * *

><p>Especiales gracias a thedarkangel, a lolalipop y a YASNyoko1, me encantan sus comentarios me hacen sentir util.<p>

Espero que fuese de su agrado y que comenten, por que los comentarios me alegran el alma :33333

Hasta la proxima :D y Lluvia de reviews para maria.


End file.
